The Bed
by KooKooXachoo
Summary: He had bought a new bed. And to make matters worse, he asked her to help him break it in.


He had bought a new bed.

And they overheard him telling his female companion that he wanted her to help him _break it in_, which caused the two henchmen to mentally writhe at the image of _how_ the two were going to break the bed in. To make matters worse, instead of declining the invitation of breaking the bed in, which the two henchmen had expected, the woman merely rolled her eyes and snorted, and then grabbed him by the wrist and nearly dragged him into the bedroom where the new bed was.

And shut the door behind them.

Which left the two henchmen to stand outside of said door with their hands twitching, and their minds started to writhe even more-so than before.

After the alien invasion, working for the blue skinned man and his sidekick had become extremely weird and awkward. All the henchmen had noticed this 'awkwardness', not only the two standing outside the door with their jaws hanging in shock. However, despite all feeling the same feelings of awkwardness, none of them could put their fingers on why they all felt this way. But now Bob and Mark, the two henchmen who were now cringing and stepping cautiously away from the door, finally put their fingers on what made things so uncomfortable…a place where they _did not_ want to put their fingers.

And as the thumping began from behind the door the two were still staring at, there was no place Bob and Mark would rather be than far away from this very location. Yet, despite their disgust, the two seemed to be frozen in spot, jaws still agape and fingers still quivering. It was like that clichéd example of a terrible car crash; one just couldn't look away, as horrible as it may be. Given, neither of them were looking at anything, but boy-oh-boy did they _hear_…and _imagine_.

Each thump caused the two to twitch. Whether it was their eyes hidden behind those dark goggles, or any body part for that matter, each thump caused a sickening convulsion in their body that expressed their repulsion to whatever was happening behind that closed door.

_Thump thump_

"Mark…" Bob's voice had cracked when he said his partner's name, his face not moving away from the direction of the door. His thinner counterpart somehow managed to turn slowly towards him, despite the appearance of being rooted in place.

_Thump thump_

"…yes Bob?" he squeaked.

_Thump_

The larger man began to regain the ability to move his legs now, and he took an awkward step back. He opened his mouth to say something, but whatever he was going to say disappeared off his lips as there was a crash and a loud grunt, followed by the woman calling out the man's name.

The two henchmen's bodies convulsed in pure terror, and finally regaining the full ability to use their bodies, they sprinted the hell away from the door.

----

"Dr. D!" the chlorodermic woman called out, looking down at the sweaty mess of a man. She was breathless, and her dark hair was clinging to her forehead and neck. "Are you okay?"

Shego hopped down from the bed, and helped her boss up from the ground. The man groaned, rubbing his head as he regained his footing from both the fall and being suddenly pulled up by his sidekick.

"I think you're getting to old for this, Dr. D…" Shego began, shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Remind me, _why_ do you always 'ceremoniously' jump on every new bed for every new lair?"

Dr. Drakken wiped the sweat from his brow, a grin working its way onto his face. "One can never be too old for jumping on the bed, Shego," he said matter-of-factly, puffing out his chest in an oddly satisfied manner. The woman crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised, and Dr. Drakken's proud posture deflated, and his grin flipped into a frown. "And Mother never let me jump on my bed when I was a kid. After I became an independent man, I swore to myself that I jump on ever new bed I purchase to break it in! I hate stiff beds." He grumbled, his arms now crossed and his back hunched over in an agitated stance.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Tragic." There was a brief pause between the two of them, for both of them were still trying to regain their breaths, when a mischievous grin formed on the chlorodermic woman's lips. Her eyes became half-lidded, and she draped her arm around her boss' shoulders, bringing her lips to his ear.

"Now, let's break this thing in _my_ way."

----

**Author's Notes**

My first KP fanfiction, and fanfiction on this account. (I've written fanfiction before, but deleted them since they were chapter stories and could never finish them.)

I have no clue why this idea came into my head, but it did. And if it's been done before, I apologize. It's probably better written than this, too. XD (Please pardon my grammar…. )

Chlorodermic is a word I came up with to describe Shego. I was sitting in bio a year or so ago, and we learned that 'chloro-' means green, and '-demic' means having something to do with the skin…or something. So I just put two and two together and BAM, new adjective to describe Shego. Feel free to use it if you run into an adjective dilemma.

I chose Bob and Mark because I'm uncreative with names and feel like ripping off the creator's names. And I recall there being a Bob henchmen from the Odds Man In episode, so it makes sense.

Hope you enjoyed it, and…um…Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
